The power of love
by heartshade
Summary: Clary and Jace (and the others) are happy. But one fatal night Clary goes missing. Who's taken her and what do they want? As Jace and the others go on a deadly mission to get Clary back something terrible happens. Will Clary ever be the same again? Lives are lost, love and friendship tested but can they hold it together? Or does evil always beat good? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A couple of years after city of heavenly fire

Clary-21

Jace-22

Simon-21

Izzy-21

Alec-22

Magnus-?

Cary's pov

Clary was just sitting by the fire in the institute. It was winter now, November to be precise and she couldn't wait until Christmas. She had no idea where the others are but it was really early in the morning. Clary looked at the clock-6:00 its little red lines read. The fire was still burning since yesterday when Magnus put magic on it-turning it a blue-ish glow. She smiled and thought to herself how happy she was-finally. Clary sighed and closed her eyes…

Jace pov

Jace woke to the sound of someone quietly padding down the hall. He quickly got up and put a black t-shirt on and some jeans. He followed the way he heard the footsteps go. Jace found that the noise was coming from the living room. At first he saw nothing but a room with barely any light but then he saw a little shape huddled on the sofa. As he went closer he saw the shape was Clary-soundlessly sleeping. He started to pace back but then she opened her green, green eyes. "Jace, is that you?" He heard he ask, slightly mumbled with sleep. "Yes Clary it's me, why are you up so early- did Simon have one of his nightmares again, or did you…", Jace gave a dramatic pause and walked over to Clary, "Did you dream about ducks?" He grinned at her and she threw a purple lace pillow at him. "What was that for", Jace asked his face look angry-but a small smile was creeping up his lips. "For being you", Clary grinned. Jace sat down beside her, " Ok fine who do you want me to be? Mary Poppins? The mad hatter? Captain Hook? Winnie the…." But he broke of as Clary had leaned in towards him. "I want you to just be the annoying but loveable Jace Herondale", and she pulled him in and put her head on his shoulder. "Ok", Jace mumbled. And Clary and Jace both smiled-unknowing what was coming for them…

And it started the following day….


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's pov

Alex was bored. He was waiting for a text from Magnus to tell him where to meet him for their weekly 'going out for lunch'. He was also scared of going out of his room to find one of the couples doing things he wouldn't and shouldn't think about. Izzy called it canoodling but Alex just called it plain annoying to always be the one without his partner there to canoodle with too.

Jace's pov

Jace awoke to the space behind him empty. He sat up and looked for Clary-maybe she was having breakfast? Quickly he ran to the kitchen-no clary. Bedroom-no clary. Library-no clary. And lastly every other corridor in the institute-no clary. Jace sighed. He knew Clary would never go back to her mums without saying goodbye. He shouted her name but with no response. Eventually Jace put his head in his hands. There was no denying it-Clary was gone

Izzy's pov

Izzy jumped up at the peculiar sound of Jace calling out for Clary. Oh I hope they haven't had one of their fights, Izzy thought. The last one was about green beans. She grabbed her jacket and raced to where the sound was coming from. She found Jace quickly. He had not brushed his hair and on other occasions she would have told him off for it but Izzy could see that something was wrong. Jace quickly explained to his sister about Clary's strange disappearance. Izzy ran into the living room where Jace told her Clary last was. At first Izzy saw nothing but an empty room but on a second glance, she saw some strange marks on the floor. Calling for Jace they knelt down and examined them. And their written in slashes were someone's desperate attempts to get away. There was blood speckled in between the cracks of the old rusty floor. But that was not what made Izzy screamed it was the three words that were marked among the floor.

Ive 'got eam

I've got her


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's pov

Nothing. Nothing at all. That's what Clary saw. Darkness all around her… and a low maniacal laughter. She couldn't move anything but her head and her thoughts were dizzy-like she was watching someone else. She turned and hard hands grabbed her waist. "You are mine", a voice echoed through her mind.

There was only one thing clary could do in this situation

She screamed


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy's pov

Izzy screamed. She screamed until her lungs burnt with agonizing pain. Izzy was surprised in herself, she actually had no clue as to why she screamed-apart from the fact she felt much better doing it.

Alec's pov

Alec immediately jumped up when he heard his sister's screams. Izzy had only screamed once or twice in her life-so something awful must have happened. Alec ran as fast as he could to the living room and had to blink to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The scene was Izzy knelt down staring at some strange marks on the floor and Jace- Well Jace's face was blank and pale. Alec knew he wouldn't be able to go to lunch with Magnus now.

Jace's pov

Jace felt nothing. He felt hollow-like someone had winded him or taking out his organs. There was only two words coming and going through his head. The first word made him feel sick with worry, the second word made him feel so angry that he wanted to punch the wall. Clary,Clary,Clary

Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian


	5. Chapter 5

Clary's Pov

Clary woke up in a strange room with looked like something out of a children's story book. She began to stand up and to her surprise, she felt no pain. But then her stomach tightened. _Jace_ , she thought and sat down on the edge of the clean white bed. Clary looked around the room that had to no meaning to her. There was a mirror on the wall and a closet and a bookshelf with no books. Clary walked over to the closet and was relieved to find her own clothes and some shoes to wear. She quickly changed and padded over to the door. She was going to find out what was going on.

Magnus's Pov

Honestly, Magnus thought. Trust his shadowhunter blue-eyed boyfriend to not answer his phone. They were meant to be having lunch in an Italian restaurant. He probably got side-tracked with training or arguing with his family, Magnus considered stroking his cat with his painted nails. Just as he was about to get up and take a long relaxing bath, his mobile rang. The screen flashed 'Alec' so Magnus decided to answer it. "Yes hunny-bunny", Magnus spoke looking out the big French windows. "Magnus, I hate to ask but its urgent-Clary has…. Well I'll explain if you'll come to the institute right away", Alex spoke rapidly sounding worried and agitated. "Ok I'll be right there and Alec", Magnus asked. "Yes Magnus", "I choose the restaurant next week", and with a quick snort from Alex, Magnus hung up and started to make a portal.

Jace's pov

Jace turned round to the wall and punched it as hard as he could. He felt his knuckled crack and blood rushed out down his hand and onto the expensive floor. He heard Izzy gasp but it sounded distance to Jace-like he was drowning underwater. Before he knew it, Izzy was putting an _iratz_ on his hand and forcing him to sit down. "What the hell Jace, hurting you is not going to help us find Clary", Izzy cried glaring at Jace, her hand crossed. "I'm sorry Iz, it's just I was right NEXT to Clary-how could I have not felt her go?" Jace shouted surprising himself with his tone. "Well Clary could of screamed Jace, she is being completely selfish- I bet she's just gone home or something, have you actually tried ringing her?", Izzy shouted back her voice rising. Alec was still not back (he had gone to phone Magnus) "OF COURSE IVE RANG HER IVE SENT MILLION OF MESSAGES BUT FOUND HER PHONE IN HER ROOM, SHE'S GONE AND THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO AND ITS ALL MY FAULT", Jace screamed and with that he walked out the room-slamming the door behind him.

Clary's pov

Clary tip-toed down the red carpeted corridor. She finally came to a room- a living room to be precise. Inside was…..Sebastian! And with him was a lady dressed in silver with big gold wings. They were speaking in hushed tones. Deciding to come back later-for she couldn't her anything. She began to turn around when she stepped on a creaking floorboard. The voices went quiet. Clary slowly turned around to see her brother and the lady staring at her-like she was some sort of worm. Then Sebastian grinned-a cold chilling smile and the next words he spoke sent shivers down her spine.

"Welcome to your home-little sister, get used to it because you'll be spending a long, long time here", Clary turned to run but it was too late. Suddenly she was inside the room and the doors swept shut. There was no denying it.

She was trapped.


	6. A note too say

Hi all my readers-

I'm a bit considered about keeping updating (even though I LOVE IT) because I have only had 3 reviews! To keep me motivated, please just a quick review will mean a lot. Also, I will try to reply to EVERY review I get and I would LOVE some suggestion on what SHOULD happen next in the story.

 _ **Disclaimer, as you all know I don't own the TMI series (even though I'd love too) they all belong to Miss Cassandra Clare.**_

Thanks and keep reading and review

 _Heartshade_


	7. ok last note for now

Thanks to the kind reviews, I have decided to keep writing! Expect an update later today or early tomorrow!


	8. chapter 6

Clary's pov

Clary went numb. She opened her mouth to speak- to warn Sebastian that her friends and family would come-but no sound came out. Sebastian looked delighted at her inability to speak. "Cat got your tongue Clarissa?" Sebastian asked and then seemed to remember about the lady next to him. Clary looked over at the fairy. On second glance, her wings weren't gold but actually more yellow. She had strawberry-blonde hair and the bluest eyes-the colour of the sea Clary had ever seen. "Eyeing me I see", the lady asked. "Oh no, no I was just..." Clary replied feeling embarrassed. "This was the girl I've been talking about-Clarissa, um well she calls herself Fray but she has a dark heart", Sebastian interrupted and other a second continued, "I mean your ladyship", and he smiled at her. The lady did not return the smile but graceful stood up from her seat. She walked over to Clary and after a few minutes of looking at her she turned back to Sebastian. "Why all the trouble over her", the fairy questioned nodding her head at Clary as though she was a red rose that her brother picked instead of a daisy. "Oh my queen, she has powers, powers beyond this world that even I don't know about", Sebastian said walking over to Clary. Clary began to turn to run but it was too late. Sebastian and the queen both grabbed her and she was sinking down and down. Again as if it was routine...

Everything went black.


	9. Chapter 7

Jace's Pov

Jace felt angry. Angrier than when he thought Clary was his sister, angrier than when Sebastian killed Max and angrier than when his 'father' had told him the truth of his lies for all those years. But difference was, he had Clary there to speak to him but now she was, she was..

Gone

Jace hated thinking of Clary not being by his side. He missed her laugh, her smile and her temper. He missed her so badly that it hurt-and Jace knew that his hurt would again eventually turn into anger again and then as before sadness. He only had one idea of how to get Clary back.

And to do that he would have to go and see Sebastian-and he had a good idea of where he would be this time

But the question was would Clary be there too?


	10. Chapter 8

Clary's pov

Clary awoke to a different place this time. She was in a room with a fire and nice decorations. She realised she could stand so she walked over to this window by the fire. She has no idea where she was but she knew she had to send something to Jace. She quickly with her teeth tore a piece of her fiery red hair and got a piece of paper from the corner by the desk. She folded it up and stuck it close with wax from the burning candle on top of the fireplace. She then unhinged the door and snuck out.

Jace's pov

Jace was freezing. Mainly because he did not bring a coat because he was in such a hurry. He knew he had to find Clary-and fast. He came to where he wanted to come and knocked on the door. "What is it, what do you want", the voice called back. "Its Jace", Jace called back becoming impatient. Finally the door opened showing the man he needed in bright purple pj's and fluffy green slippers. Magnus smiled at the boy in front of him. "Hmmm I see well you better come in", Magnus said his voice suddenly happy again and with a nod of 'thanks' Jace stepped into the house determined that he will come out knowing where Clary was.

Magnus's pov

Magnus couldn't believe it. Here was the boy that broke Alec's heart but also saved him countless times. He couldn't put his finger on what he admired about Jace, maybe his honestly and determination to make everyone dislike him? But he saw the way he was with Clary and he knew this was about her. He liked Clary a lot but she often found herself in trouble. But she was brave and loving and had changed Jace into a completely better man. Jace sat down and spoke quickly, "You need to send me to the Demon Realms"; Magnus gave a snort of disbelief. "NO, NO and No I am not worrying Alec or Izzy", Magnus spoke back glaring at Jace. "Aha but they wont know", Jace replied now looking worried "Of course they would know I for one would tell them", Magnus retorted back hearing the sharpness in his voice. "But there is one way you could make sure they never know", Jace said looking fidgety. "And what is that little shadowhunter", Magnus said sitting down on his velvet red sofa. "I want you to put them into a sleep", Jace asked.

"One they won't wake up from for weeks".

And with that Magnus put his head in his hands. It was a nightmare.

A complete and utter nightmare.


	11. Chapter 9

Simons pov

Simon was totally and utterly bored. He was MEANT to be spending time with Jordan but of course he had to go and see his girlfriend who Simon might just say is TAKING OVER NORMAL TEENAGE BOY THINGS LIKE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES. Now Simon knew he COULD ask Jace but if you started playing 'world of zombies' or 'Dark age fire' Jace might just actually take thing a little far….. And Alec would probably rather be washing his sisters laundry than playing video games with Simon. Suddenly, Simon's phone beeped showing a message from Izzy. His blood went cold (even though technically this was impossible for a vampire) when he saw the message

 _SIMON,_

 _Clary's gone and no-one can finder her_

 _We need your help_


	12. Chapter 10

Izzys pov

Izzy knew she should go and apologize to her brother so she quietly padded to his room. She gently nudged open the door and stepped inside. Jace was sitting by the window his head in his hands. His hair was tousled; his body posture sad and he seemed to be staring blankly out the window. He didn't even turn around as Izzy sat down by the end of his bed. He reminded her of the young scared boy that had arrived so many years ago. "Jace I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of those things I said", she whispered and Jace after a few seconds turned to face her. Izzy was shocked to see Jace's eyes so weak and tired that he looked like he had massive bruises under them. He had got thinner and his words melted Izzy's heart. "I miss her and I'm scared alright, I'm just scared and no one can help me but Clary", and with that Jace turned to the window clearly showing that the conversation was over.

Magnus's pov

Once Magnus had arrived at the institute, he ran down the long corridors to the main room where Alec was standing looking out the window. "Alec what's going on?" Magnus asked. Alec quickly gave a brief outline of what had happened. "But does Luke and Jocelyn know?' Magnus said sighing deeply thinking of poor Clary. "No", Alec replied turning around again to face the window. "Jace says he will tell them if we can't find her in the next couple of days", and Alex sighed deeply and put his head in his hands. There was no doubt about it; Alex was in the nightmare too.

And no sleep deep enough would pull him out of it


	13. Chapter 11

_**Hi everyone**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating for ages will start updating regularly soon**_

 _ **Thanks**_

 _ **Heartshade**_

Jace's pov

Jace knew he had to beg Magnus to let him go to the demon realms. He was just going down the corridor to meet Magnus but he bumped into Max. "Hiya Jace", Max was found wounded by Sebastian but luckily Clary made a rune to save him. It was no secret that Max idolised Jace but Jace couldn't say that he didn't love the boy with messy hair and glasses that were way too big for him. "Yo Max do you know where Magnus is?" "Ummm no but have you seen Clary, I wanted to show her and Simon my new Manga comic-it's great and…." Max broke off as he saw Jace turn a mysterious shade of white. "Uhhh nooooo Max I haven't seen her sorry", and with that Jace ran off leaving a startled Max standing in the corridor.

Clary's pov

Clary felt sick. Her stomach was churning and her hair was stuck to her neck with sweat. She had to send a message to Jace-God only knows what he is going through. She snuck past the rooms and found a door. It was a bright blue shade and rather small but she could see through the window on the left hand side that it led outside. She quietly stepped outside and drew her breath. She wanted to scream but she couldn't so she sank to her knees and put her head in her hands. For standing in front of her was…

(to be continued)


	14. Chapter 12

Clary's pov

Clary stepped outside and drew her breath. She wanted to scream but she couldn't so she sank to her knees and put her head in her hands. For standing in front of her was…

The most disgusting sight she had ever seen. Human shaped bodies were frozen in strange shapes. Some were on the ground, some were crawling and some were standing. They looked like human shaped bodies from afar but close up black like ichor was dripping off them. Clary began to turn to go back to find another way when she felt a cold chilling hand on her shoulder. "I see you have seen my latest creation Clarissa, this is exactly what I need you for", Sebastian said looking at his sister with a mixture of pride and joy. "This, this, this is horrible I want to go back to my room…." Clary cried and began to turn but Sebastian caught her arm. "Please Clary walk with me and I will consider a bargain to save your little shadowhunter friends", Sebastian pleaded. "Ok", was all Clary could reply. She would do this for Jace and her friends. They set off but Clary didn't realise Jace had already set off to find her.

But would he save her?

Jace's pov

That night after awkward conversations with Max and Alec and Izzy Jace decided Clary needed him. Jace creeped downstairs and unlocked the institute door. He whispered goodbye to Izzy, Alec and Max and had left a note for them if he didn't return. Jace knew they would want to come but he couldn't risk any more lives on his deadly mission. He crept outside into the dark and lonely night. The stars were shining bright but Jace took no notice. He put his hood on and carried on walking. He had to find Clary.

But would he?


	15. Chapter 13

Izzy's Pov

Izzy awoke to the institute creepy quiet drip of the main taps. She quickly pulled on her clothes and ran downstairs. She found Alec, Simon and Magnus with worries faces and of course little Max was probably in his room. "What's wrong", Izzy started but Alec cut him off. "Gone", was all Alec said and he sighed. He thrust a note at his sister and Izzy began to read…

 _Dear Alec, Izzy and Max (vampire friend and warlock)_

 _I presume you're all downstairs with faces that look like sin. Alec my parabati and best friend I'm sorry but you will learn to live life without me, Plus Alec stop looking so worried I can take care of myself. Izzy my one and only sister who is probably screaming my name right now I am sorry but you know I have to go find Clary. And Max, pure sweet innocent Max-He will be the great shadowhunter one day so I am holding you to helping him train(I know you will)_

 _Vampire (Simon) I have never really liked you but by now you would be here sticking you vampire teeth in so I might as well say goodbye and I am doing this for Clary not for me. And Magnus-why if you had just of helped me I would probably still be here, oooooh now I can hear Izzy screaming at you from here (Good luck)_

 _Ave my great friends_

 _Jace_

"WHAT MAGNUS START EXPLAINING NOW OR ELSE", Izzy screamed.

"He wanted me to send him to the demon realms Izzy and put you into a deep sleep-I couldn't do it", Magnus replied hanging his head.

"Alec we are going to find Jace and we now know where he is heading-to the demon realms", Izzy began but Alec put up his hand.

"No, what about Max?" Alec said and added, "Plus it's too dangerous", Alec added

"What about Jace please Alec", Izzy said tears running down her face.

"I agree with Izzy I don't like Jace or anything but we have to help him find Clary", Simon added.

"Fine-but we have to stick together", Alec said sighing.

And with that the friends began making a plan.


	16. Chapter 14

Jace's pov

Jace walked for what seemed like days. He had to get to the Seelie Queen and fast. Whenever he felt tired or hungry he thought of Clary with her lovely laugh and fiery hair and what Sebastian would be doing with her. He didn't realise he had come to the gates of the fairy queens house. He gave a loud knock and was greeted by a grumpy elf.

"what ya want", he spat eyeing Jace.

"I wanna speak to the fairy queen", Jace replied and when the elf gave a grunt of protest Jace stepped inside pushed the angry elf onto the wall. "listen her elf you better go fetch your precious Queen or I will remove your head", and with that the elf moved and Jace walked in.


	17. note

Hi all loyal readers

due to so little time and energy unless I get up to 10 reviews saying "yes" I will try and continue writing

say 'no' if you don't really want me to

just to say I have a LOT planned for this story but only getting one review per couple of chapters (thanks howling2thedemon you have been great-and of course others) I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would like

I am afraid by Sunday if I haven't 8-10 reviews I will close down the story

sorry but hope to be able to keep writing

 _heartshade_


	18. Uhhh no more notes (he he last one)

Hi readers,

thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I got about 15 replies and ALL were yes! I will update either Sunday or Monday

thanks your loyal writer

 _heartshade_


	19. Chapter 15

Jace's pov

Jace couldn't care less that he had left the elf's nose bleeding. He couldn't care that he was now lost in a maze of blood-red corridors. He only cared about getting Clary back. He was about to turn round when a voice spoke behind him. The voice sounded like tiny bells to his ears. "Looking for me", the woman asked and the figure stepped into the light. She was beautiful, Jace had to admit. The Queen was wearing a long silver dress and her hair was done up in a loose bun. "Yes I am", Jace replied and stepped forwards to face her. "I want to go to the demon realms", he added calmly. He couldn't be bothered to shout or get angry so he tried the calm approach. The Queen smiled and answered, "Of course- but what is in it for me?" "Well, I won't murder all your evil trolls ", she said and smiled again. "Well if your going to be rude...", he replied and began to turn away but Jace caught her arm. "Please", Jace begged and the Queen nodded. "I want Sebastian- and in one piece". Jace was about to protest when an image of Clary laughing popped in his head. He nodded and the Queen grinned at him like a cat that is torturing a mouse. "Follow me then", she said and walked off with Jace quickly following her. But of course Jace didn't see the Queen tap a button on her silver bracelet warning a certain somebody about him.

Sebastian's pov

Sebastian had just started walking with Clary when the message came through on his golden ring. It was from the Queen warning him that someone was coming for him. He curses that someone but then began to laugh inside.

Jace could come to get his precious Clary

But she wouldn't be the same when he found her


	20. Chapter 16

Alec's pov

Izzy was in one of her moods. Every time either he or Magnus or even Simon suggested an idea, Izzy would shake her head and moan. Actually, Izzy had moaned so much that Alec and he was sure that Magnus and Simon all had a splitting headache. But just as all hope seemed to be lost, there was a break through-Izzy had an idea

They all quickly got dressed and ready for battle, but none of them saw little max creeping out after them.

But was it too late for Jace to be saved?

 _Hi all readers_

 _I don't often post things on the actual document but I am fully aware this chapter is nowhere near as good as usual-normal standard will be again it's just I wanted to post something while I am free right now_

 _I will be posting more tomorrow or later today_

 _Thanks_

 _Heartshade_


	21. Chapter 17

Clary's pov

Clary looked at her brother as she walked. He seemed healthier and his eyes were lighter than they used to be. He was looking out towards the sun, his lip twitching into a grin. His hair was neat-unlike Jace and he seemed to be in cheap clothes. Clary was still thinking about him when he quickly spun his head round. "Admiring my dashingly great looks Clarissa?" he asked his eyebrow now up. A shiver went through Clary-she thought of Jace and how alike that sentence sounded. She forced a smile and said, "well you are very handsome". She wasn't lying; he was quite the opposite of Jace looks wise. Jace was all muscle while Sebastian was thinner but still incredibly powerful. "Hmm", he spoke and turned back towards the sun. "Are you going to tell me about your plan?" Clary enquired out of pure curiosity. Sebastian looked her- Clary felt for the first time. "I can see what Jace sees in you", he said quietly and he pushed a fiery lock of hair behind her ear. Clary let him. "You are brave and special which is why I need you Clary", he mumbled and closed his eyes. Clary bit her lip. She didn't know why she said her next words but she did. "Tell me what you want and I will consider helping you", she said and looked up at him. Sebastian opened his eyes and gave a small smile, "Alright", and he turned and walked through the trees. It took a moment before Clary ran through the bushes to catch up with her brother. Clary thought of Jace as she approached him and again the sick feeling hit her stomach. She had a plan, but would it work?


	22. Chapter 18

Clary's pov

Clary was next to her brother and she couldn't help but wish that he was like a normal brother to her. She wished for a brother she could laugh with, play with, fight with and love. Instead she had a brother that kidnapped her and tormented her family and friends. Before she could say something, Sebastian abruptly asked, "Do you love me?" Clary was completely stuck for words to say. "I…. I guess well…." she struggled for words and Sebastian sighed. "I do all the things I do for a reason clary", he said and looked at her. Clary gulped. She badly wanted to say something like, so you left our other to believe that you were dead? But she bit her lip and looked out into the distance. After what seemed like forever, they had done a circuit and were now back where the horrible sight had met her eyes. Sebastian walked over to one and Clary followed. Up close the bodies were even more horrifying. Clary saw that in the neck of the creature was a carved in mould. She saw it was plated in gold and something was missing. And then Clary pieced the puzzle together

Sebastian wanted her to draw a rune

He wanted one that would wake them up…..


	23. Chapter 19

Max's pov

Max knew he was going to be in big trouble when he would be caught. Izabelle didn't even notice him sneaking out after them and even Alec was fooled. Max had been listening on the stairs to the conversations happening. Something about finding Jace and where he was concerned, Max knew he had to help his adopted brother. So he slung a small bow that he got from Alec last year for Christmas and ran out the door. He followed them by sneaking behind the trees and finally they came to a halt. He thought he was in the clear until he saw Magnus looking straight into the bush where he was hiding. "Max you can come out now", Magnus called and Izzy and Alex spun round to look at the bush. Uhhh drat, Max thought and he stepped out into the light…

Izzy's pov

Izzy couldn't have been more shocked to see her eight year old younger brother Max standing there in his borrowed t-shirt from Alex and a small bow across his back. Izzy knew her brother had to grow up someday-but she couldn't bear how old he looked now. But the glasses that were far too big for him and the anime magazine tucked in his pocket really ruined the whole effect. "Max Lightwood", Izzy began but Alec cut her off. "You crept like that all the way here?", he asked looking surprised and a little impressed. Max nodded his head. "Awesome", Alec replied and went over to high five Max. Izzy gave a long loud sigh. "OMG BOYS ARE SO IMMERTURE", and she spun on her heel and walked off towards the house.

Jace's pov

Jace followed the Queen through the maze of blood red corridors until they came to a stop. A silver door was at the end of the corridor and the Queen walked over and opened it. She beckoned for him to go inside. Once inside, Jace saw it was an empty room apart from one small black door at the end of the room. "There it is", the seelie Queen spoke indicating the small door. "It will take you to where your heart desires". Jace slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Before he could step inside he turned to the Queen, "Thanks", he said and stepped inside…..

Simon's pov

Simon ran all the way to the Seelie Queens house once he got the text from Izzy.

 _Seelie Queen_

 _Izzyx_

Once he got there he saw only Alec and Magnus and then lastly he saw Max. "Izzy is where?", Simon asked and Alec pointed to the trees. Simon nodded and followed the trees until he came to a small clearing and there sitting was Izzy. The sunlight made her dark hair seem lighter and she was hunched up by a tree. He heard he sniffing- she was crying so Simon decided to sit down next to her and asked, "Explain", and Izzy began to do just that.

Clary's pov

Clary couldn't breathe. He wanted her to wake them up. He wanted an army, and he wanted Clary to make it for him. Her hands were shaking and she felt herself getting dizzy. She couldn't help it..

Clary was sick all over Sebastian

And she knew that he wasn't expecting quite _that_ response.

 _Here is a super long chapter for not updating for a couple of days_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _There is a LOT planned for the next chapter-something big will happen!_

 _Hopefully will update on MONDAY but might be Tuesday_

 _Monday will probs be chapter 19_

 _Tuesday will be chapter 20-the big chapter_

 _That will NOT be the end of the fanfic though-still a lot more and I want to probs do an epilogue_

 _Thanks everyone_

 _Heartshade_


	24. Chapter 20

_Hi everyone,_

 _I am so sorry and I will not start making too many excuses about not updating-but I had a virus jab and I found it difficult to type on Monday and on Tuesday (homework) so I am giving a sneak peek to the big chapter today and hopefully this week I will do it_

 _Stay tuned…_

 _Your loyal FANFIC maker_

 _Heartshade_

Clary's pov

Clary went red. Sebastian did not look best pleased. He simply stared down at his clean crisp white shirt and then surprisingly he smiled, then chuckled and then laughed? He was laughing loudly and Clary just stared in shock at this crazy sight. Did he find this funny? She didn't quite know why she threw up- maybe the idea had disgusted her that much. But as Sebastian kept laughing, Clary saw her chance and turned to run.

Jace's pov

Jace landed abruptly on something soft. He looked down and saw a soft patch of grass and he then turned to look around. He was in a meadow and in the distance was a house. Jace got up and started towards the house- not seeing the creature closely following him behind…..

Simon's pov

Simon listened and listened and listened until Izzy was done. Then when Izzy was finished he simply leant over and kissed her. He felt the same fire in his stomach and was sad when they finally broke apart. Then they both silently got up and went to the large white stairs leading up to the house where Alec, Magnus and Max were sitting. Simon nodded at them and they got up and opened the door….

Izzy's pov

Izzy felt much better telling her feeling and fears to Simon and decided she would find her adopted brother. When they had snuck past the evil trolls, they came to a room where the Queen was standing smiling at them. "he went in here", she spoke softly and then-vanished. They all walked up to the door and silently stepped inside….

Jace's pov

Jace was almost there at the house when he heard a low growl behind him. He slowly turned to see a grey wolf with red eyes staring at him and then it pounced at him and Jace had no weapon so he simply was about to let himself die when he saw a flash of bright air and there behind the wolf was Clary

Clary's pov

Clary just stared at her Jace who simply just stared back. She felt a tear slide down her cheeks and then she saw the wolf about to pounce. "Jace", she screamed but it was too late… and then a figure stepped out of the trees. Using a familiar gold rope, she slung its neck while a bow and arrow flew killing the beast. "Izzy?" Jace said looking confused. "Yeah saving your butt as usually", she replied and ran over and hugged him. They all turned round to see Clary and Simon was about to run forwards when she felt similar strong hand around her neck. "well, well, well", Sebastian chuckled staring at her. "though you could run did you?", and she screamed

Coming up:

 _Lifeless body, Jace though and he turned it over revealing a little boy_

 _He sunk to his knees_

 _The boy was_

 _Max_

 _Claryy remembered nothing….. not even Jace….._


	25. Chapter 21

_Hello all fellow readers,_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter_

 _Don't worry it's certainly not the last!_

 _Thanks,_

 _Heartshade_

Clary's pov

Clary looked at Jace-who was very pale. Then she looked at Izzy and Alec who looked shocked and then at Magnus and Max who she was surprised to see.

"I will let all your friends go", Sebastian whispered and then Clary looked back at Jace. The Jace who she loved so much that she couldn't bear to hurt but she knew what she had to do. Clary saw Sebastian's knife and quickly grabbed it from his belt. Clary stepped forward…

Jace's Pov

Jace felt sick. He wanted to kill Sebastian, but why wouldn't his feet and body move? He then realised trying to kill Sebastian would probably hurt Clary. Then in a blink of an eye, Clary pulled the knife from his belt and stepped forward. Jace gave a sigh of pure relief-she would surely kill the idiot and put an end to this. But instead she turned the knife to her chest and looked at her brother then turned so everyone could see her.

Clary's Pov

Clary couldn't work out what she would do. Should she push the dagger in? Or should she not? What else was she supposed to do? She looked at Sebastian.

"Unless you let me and my friends go, I will kill myself", she spoke but she heard her voice wobble.

"What makes you think I care?" he replied

"I know you care Sebastian!" she shouted back. "You only have me stuck here because you want someone to love you, but guess what, I will NEVER love you even if you were the last man on earth!" she screamed, her voice breaking.

"Clary NO", Jace spoke looking at Clary with his gold eyes.

"Jace, he will let you go if I stay with him, but what is the point? I know you will ALWAYS keep looking for me and I don't want that, this is the only way that will work Jace", she heard the plea in her own voice but Jace seemed not to hear her.

"Clary trust me I would rather kill myself again and again then live a life without YOU in it", he spoke softly.

"Well this is all very amusing", Sebastian broke in looking at Jace and Clary. "But make your decision little sister-is it goodbye or hello?" he asked his eyebrow rose.

Clary turned to look at her brother and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye little brother", she said and went over and kissed his cheek. She then quickly touched the pocket of her jeans- yes it was still there.

"CLARY NO", Jace shouted but it was too late. Clary stepped back and put her hand that was in her pocket to her chest…

And plunged the dagger in

(To be continued….)


	26. Chapter 22

_Here it is_

 _enjoy!_

 _Heartshade_

and plunged the dagger in...

Jace's Pov

Jace watched-speechless as Clary dug the dagger into her chest. She seemed to smile and she opened her eyes at Jace. He saw pity and sadness and Jace felt his knees begin to buckle. He could see Sebastian in the corner of his eye. He looked very pale but Jace couldn't care less. He couldn't keep his eyes from watching how gracefully Clary was being, she simply fell to the ground like a feather. Jace stopped his knees buckling and ran over just in time to catch her head from hitting the ground. No one else came close, they just watched silently while Jace looked at Clary. Even Sebastian stayed where he was. Jace gently took the dagger from Clary's hands and saw red on her top. He couldn't bear to open up her dress to check her injuries- she was dead and nothing could be done. Jace lifted up the dagger and slowly got up. Then in a wink of an eye he turned and threw it at Sebastian.

The strangest thing was

Sebastian was caught off guard and he too fell like a feather.

And on the floor was the brother and sister, one whom Jace loved and one one that Jace hated. They both looked so peaceful that Jace again let his knees buckle and this time Simon, Max, Izzy and even Simon and Magnus came running over. They all hugged while they watched Clary and Sebastian looking like happy people. But then something strange happened

Something weird

Something crazy

Something unbelievable

Something mad

Clary let out a breath

And opened her green, green eyes

and smiled

(to be continued)


	27. Chapter 23

Clary's pov

Clary opened her eyes and smiled at Jace. He had gone very, very pale and Izzy and Simon looked like they were going to be sick.

"C,c,c,cllarry?" Jace said stammering.

Clary was so relieved that her plan worked that she didn't even notice her brother who was truly dead beside her. She opened her mouth to explain what happened but she was greeted with a shock. She couldn't speak or move anything apart from her lips into a smile or frown and her eyes. Jace looked even more shocked at her inability to speak.

"She can't move", Jace began to panic, "She cant speak Izzy, Alec oh no MAGNUS do something", Jace shouted.

"I'll see what i can do", Magnus replied and gently walked over and looked at Clary.

Clary was about to do something to show she was alright otherwise but everything started to go very blury. She heard her name being called but her eye-lids slowly started to close and she was sucked into the darkness...

Jace's Pov

"Is ssshheeee d-d-dead?", Jace heard himself whisper at Magnus but he shook his head.

"She seems to have gone into some type of coma and I think I know why", Magnus said looking down at the sleeping Clary.

"What happened Magnus?", Izzy questioned.

"Will she wake up?", Simon asked looking even more pale

"I think this is the reason", Magnus replied and he gently lifted Clary's body showing red berries underneath. The knife she had supposedly stabbed herself with was in fact covered not in blood but with berry juice.

"She is in a coma, BY BERRIES?", Jace shouted looking at Clary.

"Not just any berries, they are wild herbal berries that Sebastian must have grown, this is a weird place-God only knows what else is out here", Magnus said looking sadly at the berries on the sharp knife.

"She must have thought ahead when she was running from Sebastian and in a rush picked the berries and then placed them on the knife and instead of stabbing herself make it look like that by dropping the knife quickly after rubbing the berries on her dress-looking like blood, however how they seeped through the dress i don't know", Magnus continued.

"Will she wake up?", Simon repeated again looking at Magnus.

"I-I-I don't know-we should take her back to the silent brothers-this is out of my experience", Magnus replied looking at Jace who had gone very quiet. Jace silently picked up Clary and started walking.

But exactly HOW were they going to get home?


	28. Chapter 24

_Hi guys_

 _Hope you enjoy this little bit_

 _More will be coming soon_

 _Heartshade_

Jace's pov

Jace had no clue what to do next. His friends were coming towards him. But then he felt the sleeping Clary begin to move. She gripped his hand and opened her eyes.

"J-Jac-ce", she whispered.

"Don't try and speak Clary", Jace said and gently placed Clary on the grass.

Everyone came rushing over but then something terrible happened. Her eyes began to go slightly grey and then she looked up at Jace.

"Who are you?", Clary asked Jace. Jace felt his head begin to spin.

"Were your friends Clary", Izzy began but that just seemed to confuse her more.

"I-I don't know you do I?", she asked and then she saw Jace and she went red. Jace knew that look from when he first met Clary. She really doesn't remember me, Jace thought and he felt his eyes stinging.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep for the night", Jace said and he began walking off.

"Well he seems annoyed", Clary said and began to stand up but she just winced and went back down again.

"I'll help", Simon suggested and with help from Izzy they lifted Clary and began to follow Jace.

Would Clary ever remember them again?


	29. Hi I hate notes but its rly important

_Hi everyone,_

 _i haven't been updating for a little while and I'm concerned maybe the interest of the story has gone? I love this fic personally and I can see another 6-9 chapters until the end. Idk if too continue because I feel I haven't been get many reviews lately?_

 _It's simple, if u want me to continue this story leave just one word 'stay'_

 _if not just don't review!_

 _U guys are my inspiration and I love reading and listening to all your ideas_

 _feel free to PM me if u want to share an idea?!_

 _On Monday I am planning on doing a LONG chapter and I am fully aware that about 9 of my chapters are not even a paragraph! But I want to change my ways and do longer ones!_

 _I really want to continue- I HATE it when I go on to other fanfics and find that they haven't updated since 2012 and they aren't complete!_

 _I will check in the morning so please be quick!_

 _your hopefully loyal writer_

 _heartshade_

btw I am thinking after this story (if I continue) I want to do an epilogue to it and then maybe a TID fic?


	30. Chapter 25

_Hi everyone,_

 _Extra-long chapter_

 _R and r please let's get 6 reviews_

 _Heartshade_

Jace's pov

Jace knew that he wasn't being helpful storming off and leaving everyone to follow but he knew that if he kept looking at Clary he would break down. Thought were whirling around his head like leaves in a very stormy night. _Would she ever remember him again? What if she falls in love with Simon? What if she hates him this time round? What will he do without her?_ Finally Jace found a safe enough spot and dragged a log to sit down on. Magnus came and put some tents up (Using magic) and Alec started a warm and comforting fire. Jace wanted to go and ask Magnus about what will happen to Clary and what the berries actually did so he went to his tent where Magnus was studying his warlock books that he had luckily taken with him. Jace knew, as he stepped in, that he could do nothing but hope.

Clary's pov

Clary found herself being dragged by a pretty girl called Izzy and a nice looking boy named Simon. These names did sound somewhat familiar but Clary couldn't quite put her finger on what she was trying to remember. They came to a place where tents where so Clary figured they were camping. The boy who had beautiful gold eyes and memorable hair and gone off into a tent. The other boy who mumbled to Clary that his name was Alec was sitting on the log with his sister. They were in hushed conversation and they kept glancing at Clary. Simon was simply staring in the distance looking sad and Clary found herself feeling rather awkward. She didn't have anything to hang on to apart from hope; she knew full well she could do only just that.

Magnus's pov

Magnus heard footsteps at the front of the small tent.

"Alec", he called but Jace came in.

"Sorry to intrude but do you have anything about Clary?" Jace asked and he looked like he was going to throw up. But Magnus knew he would have to tell Jace the truth.

"Jace, to you and I we know that Clary had been poisoned by berries, but the berries proper name is Abrus precatorius.", Magnus said looking straight at Jace.

"They have quite a few symptoms which are measles, memory loss, anger towards others, depression and muscle soreness", Magnus said and he quickly continued.

"Clary has memory loss but from what I could see was mild case and there is more chance that she will recover, however Jace sometimes the worst comes and she will not remember any of us, I am very sorry Jace", Magnus looked down at his feet.

"But she might right, Magnus I need her, you have to more than that please", Jace said and he looked at Magnus, "I am going to try and make her remember", Jace started to turn but Magnus caught his arm.

"Jace under no circumstances will you talk to her about her memories, tomorrow is crucial and trying to remember will make the block in her mind from the berries from becoming stronger, you must not confuse her more than she already is, if she fell in love with you before I'm sure she will fall in love with you again", Magnus explained and Jace nodded and left the tent. Magnus sighed but he knew he could only hang on to the hope that Clary will get better.

Izzy's pov

Izzy tried to make conversation with Clary but it was difficult to find something to talk about. Clary was nice and asked Izzy about her life and what she liked. Izzy knew she could only hope for Jace.

Alec's pov

Alec felt his parabati rune strain and he could only imagine what Jace was going through. Clary had to remember Jace. Alec couldn't do anything but hope

Simon's pov

Simon couldn't talk to Clary-she just didn't remember him and that made Simon feel ill. He thought of his favourite quote, 'When the world says give up, hope whispers … try it one more time'. Simon kept repeating this quote to himself as he struggled through the afternoon. He only had hope.

 _Hope you enjoyed_

 _The quote is not mine_

 _Disclaimer ms Cassandra Claire own everything but the plot_

 _Heartshade_


	31. Chapter 26

Clary's Pov

That night they all went to sleep early so that they wouldn't all be tired in the morning. The boy called Jace slouched off leaving everyone to awkwardly go to bed. Clary couldn't sleep though. She simply didn't understand why she was here or why everything she tried to think about turned a bit grey and she kept loosing her chain of thoughts. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a twig snap outside her tent. _Something is going to kill me_ , Clary instantly thought so she grabbed the torch was given and crept outside. She saw a shadow of something or someone creep down through the trees and Clary quickly followed. She amazed herself at how fast she was running and how quiet she was being. Clary came to a clearing by a beautiful pool of water gently lit by the shining moon. On a rock looking into the water was a silhouette. As Clary got closer she saw that it wasn't any normal man, he had the most beautiful golden hair and when he turned to look at his eyes went very round and she felt herself blush and look away. What was she going to say to him?

Jace's pov

 _Clary_

 _Clary_

 _Clary_

 _Clary_

That was all that was going through Jace's mind as he looked at the small, stunningly beautiful girl in front of him carrying a torch. Her fiery hair was loosely down and a bit was hanging over her eyes. Jace gripped his hands to make himself not want to push it back to reveal her other eye. _Her eyes,_ Jace thought as he looked into them and he felt his chest hurt. They were like peace to him and he knew without her he would not cope. Jace wanted to touch her, hold her and kiss her but he knew he couldn't. What was he going to say to her?

 _A short little chapter_

 _Will update hopefully by Friday_

 _Enjoy_

 _Please comment- I really want at least 8 reviews_

 _Heartshade_


	32. Chapter 27

Clary's pov

 _Oh God, he is looking at me like he loves me? I don't know him. Act cool and try and make a friend_

"It's pretty tonight isn't it", Clary said and she walked over to the water, Jace watching her every move.

"Yeah I guess", he replied. The silence seemed to drag on for ages. Clary had no idea what to say.

"I need to get back", Jace mumbled and he quickly ran away leaving Clary to stand alone in the moonlight.

the next day

Jace's pov

"Jace, she will wake soon and today is the day we see if she will remember", Magnus said through the tent door. Jace quickly got dressed and ran to Magnus's tent. Izzy, Alec, Simon and Max and of course Magnus were all standing by Clary's bed. She looked so beautiful, so calm and he hated to disturb her but he knew he had to.

"Clary wake up", he spoke gently and she opened her green eyes.

But she looked confused

Very confused

And then she began to speak…


	33. Chapter 28

Jace's pov

clary opened her mouth, she looked confused.

"where am I?", she gasped and then her eyes grew very big.

"Clary, do you know me?", Magnus asked and he looked concerned. Clary seemed to smile.

"Magnus are you drunk?", she asked and then clary seemed to realise where she was.

"jace?" Clary said and everyone quickly gave her a hug and left jace and and clary alone.

"so", clary said

"so", jace replied looking at her with love.

"All I remember was my stupid plan and killing my brother", clary whispered and tears began forming and jace quickly sat on the small bed and wiped them away.

"thank you", jace said softly and they put their foreheads together.

"Jace you shouldn't say that, I have obviously made everyone worried, I have made us all trapped here and your saying sorry?", clary said back and she kissed his cheek.

"thank you for remembering clary, if it wasn't for you being strong you wouldn't remember and you know what clary, I was scared, I am never scared-not even of demons but losing you clary would destroy me, all my life I have been taught that to love is to destroy but a Clary you have changed that and I know know more then ever what you mean to me", jace let out a deep breathe and looked at clary. Instead of replying clary kissed jace until there were stars outside and then they fell asleep in the small bed.

Clary may remember

but remembering won't get them home

Hey everyone,

Here's a really short chapter (I know I know a really long one later in the week!)

thanks for the lovely reviews! I am sorry for not updating sooner- I have been a little busy with tests and stuff. I hope to update on Friday this week! Thanks and I'm thinking there should be only about 4 chapters left! I'm definitely doing an epilogue btw! Now I need something from you guys

a) please like and review something nice or any ideas I really love getting them

b) I really can't decide what fanfic I want to do next (after I have finished this one) and here are the choices

1\. TID _version of the power or love_

 _2\. Clace in the future fanfic_

 _3\. Lots of different one shots of tid and tmi_

Please just comment an idea and the number you want

thanks

Heartshade


	34. Chapter 29

Clary's pov

Clary woke to the birds chirping in the trees. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and then she suddenly remembered everything over the past couple of days and she fell back down again. She heard a noise and in came Jace who looked equally tired but he had his usual glint in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?", Jace asked and he sat down on the edge of the bed. Clary ached for her sketchpad.

"I'm OK i guess", she replied and she smiled at him. She couldn't wait to get back to normal life- well if they actually ever get home.

"We are going to start looking for a place to get home from", Jace said and he got up and added, "So get up!" and he threw a pillow at her head.

"Fine Wayland", she said with a playful smile.

"Don't push it Fray", he replied before leaving the tent. Clary really needed to get home. She suddenly missed her parents and she got up and started to get ready.

Jace's pov

Jace felt different-more alive like a bird that had been released into the wild. He saw the sky looking beautiful and he suddenly wanted to live. He had to start getting everyone home. He found Alec, Magnus, Simon and Max sitting on the logs and he smiled at them. They looked surprised but they all smiled back and made room for him to sit down. Just as Jace was about to talk when Clary opened the tent and came out. Jace felt his heart go and struggled not to get up and kiss her. She smiled at everyone and sat down between Max and Simon.

"So, what is the plan?", Alec asked and he looked at Jace.

"Well, we need to find somewhere with a magic portal so i can conjure up enough magic to teleport us all home", Magnus said and he looked pleased with himself for thinking of this rather good plan.

"Will you be harmed though Magnus?", Clary said and she looked worried.

"Well apart from probably ageing me darling ,no- but i except lots of pressies when i get you all home", he replied and he grinned like a cat at Clary.

"So, shall we start?", Izzy said and everyone got packed up and they set off feeling very determined to get back home.

-4 hours late-

Alec's pov

Alec sighed to himself. Everyone was exhausted as they had been walking for hours. He was about to say that everyone needed to rest for the night but they all suddenly saw a small circle up in the circle of the trees.

"Lets go and check it out", Izzy said and she looked exhausted. Everyone started quietly walking towards the green trees. Alec looked at Jace and saw that he was looking ahead while constantly looking that Clary was next to him-thank the lord everything had turned alright for them. They had come out of the trees and saw sitting in the circle was a hooded man.

Clary's Pov

Clary gasped, there sitting on a log was a creepy hooded figure with its back to them.

"Hello", Jace called but he got no response. Then suddenly the hooded man turned round...

 _Next time_

 _house came crashing down and he suddenly remembered - max was underneath_

 _2\. "Jace!" Clary screamed but he didn't respond_

 _Hi everyone,_

 _I hope you liked this chapter- i made it long for everyone! I was disappointed with only ONE review :( So until i get at LEAST 5 reviews with the number of the fanfic you want me to write next, i am sorry to say no next chapter!_

 _I hope you like the preview_

 _Heartshade_


	35. just gotta tell you guys

_Hi all loyal 'the power of love' readers,_

 _I just wanted to quickly update the fact that i will be posting a super long chapter today or latest on Tuesday!_

 _So keep checking and reviewing!_

 _I would love for you guys to take the time to PM me by Wednesday with how you want this fanfic to end! I will PM back ASAP_

 _Love,_

 _Heartshade_

 _ps: Can't wait till xmas :)_


	36. Chapter 30

Clary's pov

And then the man turned around….

He was definitely an old man, with wrinkles like calligraphy spiralling up his neck. His lips were rough and chapped and one of his eyes was brown, while the other was red. He was in a hood and scuffed up jeans and when he opened his mouth to speak, Clary could see his yellow teeth glistening in the sun.

"Who are you?", he asked in a raspy voice. He looked directly at Jace and smiled. Jace looked away.

"We could say the same about you, get to your knees", Alec commanded but Clary hushed him.

"No sir, please what is your name?", Clary heard herself say. The man had an odd glint in his eyes and then suddenly everything happened so fast. The man threw his head back and let out a loud chilling laugh. He laughed so loudly that everyone put their hands around their ears. It was painful like hearing nails down a chalk board. And then suddenly the man turned into black smoke and he was gone. Everyone just stood there in shocked silence. But out of nowhere there was a huge gust of wind and the last thing Clary remembered was calling Jace's name.

Jace pov

Jace woke to Clary screaming at him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Everyone was slowly getting up. But something was wrong-Jace could sense it. And then he saw him. Under a rock was a little boy.

"MAX", Jace screamed but it was no use

Max was gone.


	37. Chapter 31

Izzy's pov

Izzy heard herself scream. Her lungs began to burn-hot and fiery cascading up her throat but she didn't care. Strong arms wrapped around her waist-Simon. He whispered soothing words but Izzy couldn't hear. In fact, she was pretty sure she had forgotten how to breathe to. She saw the horizon begin to shake and then, like a puff of black smoke, everything went pitch black.

Clary's pov

There was no question, it was Max. Alec helped her move the rock from where he lay. His eyes were open, shining with fear. His glasses were crushed in his hands and his hair was covered in soot. Clary gasped at the little boy and then she felt tears making tracks slowly and agonizingly gently run down her dirty cheeks. She turned round to find Izzy on the floor with Simon and Magnus kneeling over her. Izzy gave a loud cough and began to rise. She saw Max and began crawling towards him.

"Maybe you shouldn't", Magnus began but Izzy utterly ignored him and continued moving. She gasped when she saw the little boy and then she too began sobbing. Deep heart wrenching sobs that echoed through the lonely woods.

Simon's pov

Simon had no clue what to do. He knew he should help Izzy but how? He simply joined Jace who was standing my Max. He sighed and started talking but Jace walked of. Simon gently tapped Clary's shoulder and told her that Jace had gone. She nodded and smiled weakly and she ran off, leaving Simon to hold Izzy while she screamed.

Clary's Pov

Clary made her way through the haunting trees and found Jace sitting on a large rock watching the stream run by. She sat down and watched with him.

"I love the stream, don't you?" he asked but Clary knew him too well. He was putting his wall up again, hiding his emotions. He was acting for everyone else sake but Clary knew she had to get through to him.

"Jace don't, just don't", Clary sighed and she put her hand on his shoulder but he jerked away.

"How can you touch me Clary? You must be disgusted, if I had only protected Max more...", but Clary stopped him.

"Jace Herondale how dare you be foolish? You were looking after ME, if I hadn't had a maniac as a brother than we wouldn't be here at all. You should be blaming ME if anything. Jace we can't go round in circles. Izzy and Alec shouldn't have let Simon come; Magnus should have made a spell and Simon should have given Max weapons. Don't you see Jace, the past has gone-you must know that more than anybody", Clary said taking a deep breath. Jace looked at her and then his hands were around her and they were kissing. They were communicating through this and she slowly felt Jace begin to relax and calm down however Clary had no idea who was comforting whom.

 _Hi Guys,_

 _Hope you enjoy this 500 word chapter! I would love at least 6 reviews. NO CHAPTER UNTIL SIX REVIEWS! So please r &r as it means a lot._

 _Thanks and only 19 days till xmas!_

 _Love,_

 _Heartshade_


	38. Chapter 32

Clary's pov

Clary knew that she and Jace needed to get back to help the others. She gently nudged his shoulders and like magic he nodded and silently got up. He then took hold of her hand. This kind of gesture sent flutters down Clary's spine and she knew that they could get through this together. They both stepped forward and headed off towards their friends.

Jace's Pov

Jace didn't know what to expect to find when he arrived back with Clary but it was a lot better than he had thought it would be. Izzy was sitting with Simon and she seemed to be asleep, curled up on his lap like a child. Alec and Magnus were digging-presuming to put Max's body in. Jace knew that they would hold a ceremony for him as he had died heroically and back home they would hold one there too. Jace felt sick to the stomach thinking about having a funeral for a little boy but he knew Max would want him to carry on- if not for his sake but for Clary's sake too.

Alec's pov

Alec felt like he was watching someone else dig a hole for his younger brother. He simply felt numb-like a robot that has no human emotions. He just couldn't function. He knew how painful it was going to be to tell his parents. How do they come back explaining that their child had been killed and he was buried in some random demon realm? He was only holding himself together for his friends. Magnus was his glue and Alec couldn't think about how he could ever repay Magnus for getting him through the day. Magnus comforted him, helped him dig a grave, helped Izzy and made sure everyone was ready to have a special ceremony. Alec knew he would have to get through this for his sake and he knew he had to get everyone else home before anyone else got hurt or killed.

Izzy's pov

Izzy was asked by Simon if she was ready to do the ceremony for Max. She nodded and got up and walked to the others who were on the grassy hill in the clearing of the trees. Max's body was buried; they just needed people to speak about him. Clary went first, telling everyone about how she hadn't known him long but he was a fantastic little boy who died like a hero. Magnus and Simon both read a poem that Simon had made and Alec spoke of all his memories of his little brother. Jace spoke of how he would miss him every day and he knew that Max would be happy where he was. Then Izzy knew it was her chance to speak. She stood up and smiled and then knelt down next to the pathetic but heart-warming grave of her little brother. And then she began to speak.

"Max was a little boy who was not like Alec or me, he was special and we all loved him for it. I remember I was incredibly jealous when he was born as I knew he would definitely take the spotlight with everybody, but I was wrong. He loved being alone and with others and he loved comics and fantasy stories that I would whisper to him in the dark when he couldn't sleep. He told me he wanted to be a shadowhunter one day and I promise from this day on I will be not only a shadowhunter for myself, but a shadowhunter for Max. We will fight together, eat together and be together always because as long as I keep living I will live for him. He will always be in my heart and I know I will see him again", Izzy spoke and she could tell that everyone was crying. After her speech, they all knelt down with Izzy, spoke the shadowhunter ritual funeral chant and said goodbye. Izzy thought of her favourite quote, 'Those who love us don't go away, they walk beside us every day'.

 _Hi Everyone,_

 _I hope you liked this really long chapter ( the longest ever!) and I hope you found it different to other chapters and I can admit that I cried a little. I promise the next chapter will be more action packed._

 _R &R (You guys know the drill)_

 _Anyone who wants please PM IDEAS and I will do a shot out to whoever does! FIRST THREE ONLY_ _J_

 _Thanks and not long till xmas_

 _Heartshade_


	39. Chapter 33

Jace's pov

Jace knew that he needed to get everyone back home- and fast. Izzy said goodbye and then in silence everyone started to pack their bags to get going. No-one had any idea what time of day it was, what day it was or where they all were but they all just knew that they had to get going.

"Lets continue south Jace", Alec said and Jace nodded. They could see something like a house in the distance and they all hoped that it would guide or help them home. They all walked silently and Jace automatically fell into a fast paced walk with Clary next to him. She looked up at him and gave him a tired smile. That was his Clary. Jace saw how much thinner she had become and how ill she looked. He made a mental note to get her checked health wise when he got home. But there was something bugging Jace- something that he kept pushing to the back of his mind. He knew something was wrong when they all reached the house. The door was old and rusty. They opened it and stepped inside and there was a huge broken chandelier on the cracked ceiling. They turned left and came into something that was pulled out of an antique movie. Red sofas, bear skin rug on the floor and a small tv in the corner. His instinct was at course at first was to kill the person in front of him, but instead he heard his cracked voice echo around the dusty room.

"Sebastian", Jace groaned. Sebastian's harsh laugh echoed around the room.

"Did you miss me little brother?", he replied.

 _Hi everyone,_

 _sorry for the teeny chapter-it was more a taster chapter for hopefully this Sunday. Latest MONDAY (21st) I hope you like the idea that MISS-GREY-GIRL put through! Any more suggestion please feel free to PM me!_

 _As I promised last time, the shout-outs (more than one) go to these people:_

 _Howling2thedemon_

 _Debra Williams_

 _purplepenguin_

 _Jessa Grey Stairs_

 _They reviewed lots (especially howling2thedemon) so if they have stories please read them!_

 _Thanks and I do understand that some people are 'guest' so thanks to your reviews too!_

 _I promise I will do more shout-outs so keep reviewing!_

 _Nearly xmas_

 _Heartshade_


	40. Chapter 34

Clary's pov

clary felt like someone had stabbed her in the stomach. Sebastian gazed over to clary and smiled.

"That was a clever trick you pulled Clarissa", he laughed and he stepped forward. Clary instantly took a step back.

"h-how?", Izzy whispered and Sebastian just grinned.

"It was rather easy catching Jonathan's blade and then pretending to fall, you should really check to see if I was really dead", he said and Alec looked like he was going to be sick. Izzy drew a knife and held it against Sebastian's neck and she said, "you killed my brother", she spoke loudly and Clary thought that she would be scared if she had spoke to her like that but her brother just snapped his fingers and izzy was thrown high in the air. Alec charged but he too along with Magnus were thrown was hurled against the door and clary winced. Lastly, Jace was forced to his knees and it was only clary left standing. Sebastian then drew out a strange object that was purple. "This would get you home but obviously you are my company now", he said.

"Then what do you want?", she asked and Sebastian seemed confused with this question.

"It's more of the case of what do YOU want clary?", he asked and she stepped forward and put her hands around his neck. Clary knew to kill him she would have to trick him.

"Get your hands off her", Jace growled from behind but Sebastian simply snapped his fingers and jace was frozen on the spot. Jace screamed her name but clary knew that she had to do this. She leant forward and kissed his lips. It was disgusting but she let him kiss her. His hands were in on her neck and she shivered. She then grabbed the knife from her pocket and aimed for his heart. He ducked and grabbed her hair causing her to scream out while he pushed her against the wall.

"I'm not stupid Clarissa", he said and clary reached down and grabbed her Steele and began to draw a rune. The mansion began to crumble and Sebastian screamed as jace was freed by the spell and smacked a rock over his head and there was no question that this time he was dead. Jace then rushed to clary and held her as she wiped her mouth from her brothers lips. Izzy and Magnus helped Simon and Alec was putting an iratz on his arm. Alec then dashed to get the purple object. Clary felt relieved and then she suddenly felt very ill. Suddenly she felt something hit her and everything went black.

 _hey everyone,_

 _sorry for the rather short chapter but I hope you all found it action packed. Hopefully will update before Xmas but if not I wish everyone happy Xmas!_

 _heartshade_


	41. Chapter 35

Jaces pov

Jace turned round to see clary falling. Alec was holding the purple object and calling him but all he could see was clary on the ground. Nothing had touched her so why was she pale and still?

"Clary, can you hear me", he heard his voice echo round the chilling room.

"Jace, please help me", she whispered and then she suddenly shut her eyes and went still. At first Jace thought she was dead and then to his ultimate relief realised that she was breathing.

"Jace, she's under a sleeping curse", Magnus was suddenly next to him and he looked concerned.

"Then wake her up", Jace replied and he heard the acid in his voice. Magnus sighed and the next words he said made Jace even angrier.

"I can't Jace we will have to take her to the silent brothers", Magnus said and he beckoned Alec to his side. He took the purple object and examined it until finally he looked up and grinned at them all like a Cheshire Cat.

"You will never believe what this amazing, utterly magical, fabulous...", Magnus started but Alec cut him off.

"Just tell us please Magnus", he said and Magnus looked upset but then he started to explain that the purple object was a teleport object that can be used only once to go to another land, so they had a chance to get home. Jace picked up Clary and whispered in her ear, "I love you", and then Magnus made everyone put their hands on the object and they were spinning away home.

Clary's pov

Clary had no idea where she was but she was in darkness. It was so quiet that she imagined being able to hear a pin drop.

"Hello Clary", a soft voice behind said and Clary turned around to see a beautiful fairy hovering next to her. She was stunning and Cary looked down at her clothes to see that they were torn and muddy. The fairy gave a bell like chuckle and she smiles at Clary.

"My name is Fiona and I am your personal fairy",she said and she gave a small twirl. She was wearing a pixie blue dress with sapphire ballet pumps to match. Her hair was like purple candy floss and she was carrying a purple bag.

"Where am I", Clary heard herself say and the Fiona simply replied, "let me show you". Clary watched as Fiona vanish and suddenly she saw Jace in front of her. He was with a red headed girl and they were both laughing. Suddenly, the picture changed and Jace was dancing with her and Izzy was there too. Simon suddenly appeared and he gave everyone in the picture a hug. Then the picture vanished and she turned to see Fiona again.

"I am your memories", she said and she smiled and Clary smiled back.

"You are going to wake up now and you must remember to always be brave and strong", Fiona said and then Clary saw a bright light and she felt something pulling her down.

She was waking up...

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I hope you enjoy!_

 _I also hope you all had a great Xmas- feel free to pm me with what epic pressies you all got!_

 _I will update soon!_

 _heartshade_


	42. Chapter 36

Clary's pov

Clary could see the light but then everything went dark again. She turned to Fiona and asked what was happening and Fiona just smiled- it seemed that was was she always does.

"I will show you Clary", she said and in the palm of her dainty hand appeared a glowing red rune that look like a crescent of the moon.

"This will destroy all evil in your land so everyone will be safe", she exclaimed and Clary nodded.

"You must draw this with you mind Clarissa and then you will break this spell and see your loved ones again, I must go now Clary remember to always be brave and strong", she whispered ahe vanished leaving Clary to figure out how to break the curse.

Alec's pov

Alec was waiting outside the silent brothers chambers with Jace, Magnus, Izzy and Simon in a very awkward silence. Jace was pacing like a lion hunting, Magnus seemed to be asleep, Simon and Izzy were talking in hushed voices and Alec was simply watching everyone. Alec remembered coming home from the Portal devices and they had landed helpfully by the silent brothers chapel. They had carried Clary down and she was now being treated. Finally a silent brother came out.

"She still has not woken", Alec heard in his head and Jace looked like he was going to shoot himself. Alec wouldn't blame him. They were all tired and hungry but they had to stay not just for Clary, but for Jace too.

Clary's pov

Clary tried drawing the rune on the black ground but nothing worked. She then remembered Fiona's words to picture it in her mind so she did just that. Suddenly, everything started to shatter like glass and Clary found herself lying in a dimly lit room on a small bed with a silent brother looking over her.

"Hello Clarissa, you have both recovered well", the voice in side her head was low and gruff.

"Thank you", she said and then she added, "so if Jace is fine we can go home?". Clary knew that the brothers could show no emotion but she almost felt the awkwardness and confusion come off him.

"We have not checked Jonathan yet", he said and now it was Clary's turn to be confused.

"So why say _they_ than?", she asked. The brother seemed to take in a large breath. The next five words made Clary lean forward and be sick all over the silent brother.

"you are six months pregnant".

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Its nearly new year where I am and I'm sooooo excited! I thought I would give you all a treat with this chapter- I hope you enjoyed it! I just want to say thank you to Debra Williams for the awesome rune idea!_

 _So, should Clary keep the baby? If so, should it be a boy or a girl? Please review if she should keep the baby or if it should be a boy or a girl. I would be delighted to hear any names you like and the first three that I get I will choose from (if you guys actually want her to keep the baby)_

 _happy new year almost_

 _heartshade_


	43. Chapter 37- last chapter

Clary's Pov

Clary looked up to see the silent brother bending down to wipe the sick from his sacred robes. Clary didn't know what to do or say. She couldn't believe it- she was pregnant. It wasn't Sebastian's because she knew that nothing like _that_ had ever happened. She suddenly had voices inside her head, _Jace might leave me, I will have to raise his baby alone_ and _I'm not ready to be a mother._ But clary was strong and she knew that she could get through this with or without Jace.

"I am so sorry", Clary said to the brother but he just nodded and she heard him inside her head, "do not worry Clarissa". Clary was very relieved and then she added, "Could you not tell anyone?".

"If that is what you wish Clarissa", she heard and with that she got up and walked out the door.

Jace's pov

Jace was to go knock on the door to go to Clary when she came out. She looked better and he found himself running to her and holding for what seemed like hours.

"Are you better?", he asked and Clary nodded. Izzy and Simon gave her a big hug and Magnus and Alec said how glad they were that she was alright.

"We have to go and get ready Clary", Izzy said and she looked so excited that Jace knew that Clary would have to go with her.

"Get ready for what?", Clary questioned Izzy and quickly started explaining, "The new year ball Clary! We have to get ready and have a massive celebration".

"Lucky you", Jace heard himself say and Izzy gave him a threating look. So off they all went to get ready for the ball.

Clary's pov

"This one will look amazing on you Clary", Izzy said. They were shopping for a dress for the ball of Alicante. Everything looked beautiful on Izzy and of course everything looked awful on Clary.

"What about this one Clary", Izzy asked. She was holding a loose fitted sapphire dress that would match her eyes. Clary went to try it on and she had to admit it- she looked pretty. Izzy had chosen a purple dress and gold wedges for the night and she looked very pleased. They payed and went home.

 _Couple of hours later_

Jace's pov

"Ready boys?", Izzy asked and the boys nodded. Izzy and Clary came down the stairs and Jace's eyes fell to Clary. The dress was perfect on her- she had blue eyeliner that made her eyes look even bigger, her neck had a golden necklace loosely hanging and she had her hair up in a braid. Jace took her arm and off they went.

Clary's pov

Clary knew she had to tell him but she wanted to wait for the right moment. She would tell her parents and other friends later but she knew she had to tell Jace first. She was worrying so much she didn't realise they had gone through the portal and know at the big gates of the ball.

"You look amazing", Jace said to Clary and she smiled, "not too bad yourself", she added and Jace gave a loud laugh. Clary looked round and ached for her sketch pad. There were colours everywhere, food, music and laughter echoed in the air.

"May I have this dance", Jace asked and Clary smiled and took him over to the dance floor. They danced for hours, chatted to Magnus about cats, argued with a drunk Alec, listened to Simon explaining Anime and Izzy shrieking about some people's hideous fashion choices. After what seemed like hours, Jace lead Clary up to the balcony to have some privacy.

"It's beautiful", Clary said and suddenly she was in Jace's arms.

"Not as beautiful as you", he said and he was about to kiss her when Clary pushed him away. Jace looked confused and hurt but then Clary suddenly said, "I'm pregnant Jace'.

Silence

Clary waited for Jace to scream at her and tell her to get lost but instead Jace simply grinned at her and said, "Our baby?". Clary nodded and Jace hugged her and kissed her head.

"So you're not angry?", she asked and Jace simply answered, "clary I'm over joyed but I'm not sure how were going to tell your mother". Clary nodded and lent into Jace.

"How do we always love each other?", Clary asked. Jace smiled down at her and replied, "We have a power Clary". Clary thought about this for a moment and then asked, "what power?". Jace opened his mouth to reply when a loud bang cut him off. Beautiful golden fireworks had been let off in the moonlight. They watched silently until Jace whispered in her ear the answer to her question.

"The power of love".

 _Hey everyone,_

 _Happy 2016 everyone! That was the LAST CHAPTER!:( (my longest chapter which was 800 wordsI) want to that you all for how supprtive, helpful and kind you have all been! Without the reviews that lifted me I would never have finished this fic! If you guys want an epilogue just review that you want one! The epilouge would include what gender their baby was and if there are any other children in the house!_

 _Thankyou again you are all fabulous,_

 _Heartshade x_


	44. Epilogue

_\- 2 year and 9 months later-_

Clary's pov

Clary was watching her husband play with their son as she fed her babies. Jace was an excellent father to their oldest child Peter who looked just like his father. He was two years old now and he was already picking up most English and many phrases from Jace. Telling everyone about Peter was hard but her Clary's mother was very helpful and everyone chipped in to help Jace and Clary. They moved in to the Herondale manor and were now looking after Peter, Honour and Charlotte. Honour and Charlotte were identical twins who had their mother's hair and father's eyes. Honour was a little bigger than Charlotte however Charlotte had more freckles. They had just started to be sensitive to touch and movement and Clary knew that Jace was just as excited to train them to be shadowhunters as well. Peter and their girls were full angel blood so they were destined to be extremely powerful and Clary knew that they will do great things. Peter loved his siblings and his best friend Adele who was a year younger than him. Adele was Izzy's and Simon's daughter who looked just like her mother. She loved dressing up and playing 'shops' with her father who adored her to pieces. Magnus and Alec were thinking of adopting a little boy called Maxim who they would look after very well. Jace came over to Clary holding Peter on his waist and grinned at her. They were due to get married in two months and they were practically counting down the hours.

"Peter tell Mummy what daddy taught you", Jace whispered in his son's ear. Peter gave his father's signature smile and said loudly, "Under no circumstances Mummy you will be allowed to let Izzy feed Honour and Charlotte her food". Clary couldn't help but let out a loud laugh before telling Peter off but in a very humorous way. Jace then put Peter down to go see his daughters. Having two girls was a shock for everyone as it was very unexpected and Clary worried that it would put too much strain on her relationship with Jace. But as usual, Jace was amazing and he helped Clary with the difficult nights when they cried simultaneously.

"How are my girls?", he asked and they both looked up at their father. Clary picked up Peter and kissed his blonde head. She couldn't believe how happy she was and she couldn't wait to make more memories with the people that she loved. Clary knew that she would never forget what power Jace said they had. Clary knew that it really was stronger than any spell or rune.

The power of love

 _So here it is the epilogue! I just wanted to say thank you so much to howling2thedeomonn, Debra Williams and_ _cbeautyluvsfsh48 for their fantastic names and helpful ideas! I was thinking of doing a sequel? If any of you have any ideas please feel free to PM me! I will start writing another fanfic soon so look out for it!_

 _Heartshade_


	45. A small Sneak peek :)

_Hi everyone,_

 _I know that this fanfic is finished but I just want to let you know that the next fanfic is the sequel called, 'the power of dark love'. It will be featuring Peter, Charlotte, honor, Adele and Maxim. Obviously the actual tmi characters as well. I just thought I'd give a sneak preview:_

"who are you?", Jace asked but he simply got a laugh in response. The person turned around. She was beautiful but Jace couldn't hide his anger. She stepped into the light and smiled at everyone.

"I am Valentines daughter".

So, I hope that got you all excited! I not sure when I will start writing but hopefully soon'

heartshade


End file.
